


Love Will Keep Us Alive

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Evergreen [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, sherlolly goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Sherlock passed out in Crazy Love?  Well, I finally figured it out.  Here is the fourth and final part of my little series.  Hope you enjoy it.  If you haven't read the others, give them a go!</p><p>"Sherlock Holmes, I loved you when you acted like an uncaring bastard. What makes you think I'm going anywhere now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Keep Us Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I have clearly aged myself with these song titles haven't I? - See my clever pattern? Oh yes, all old songs with Love in the title... damn I'm old!
> 
> I own nothing-I had no Beta on this one so all the mistakes are mine... Enjoy

* * *

 

Sherlock woke up disorientated and confused. He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. His room, _not Baker Street,_ his childhood room. He felt heavy and listless but his head was clearing. He tried to sit up and felt soreness in his entire body. Groaning he managed to move enough to lay onto his back, that's when he saw her.

 

Molly lay next to Sherlock sleeping soundly with one hand on his side. _How did I not feel her hand?_ He wondered.

 

He didn't want to wake her but desperately wanted to speak to her. "Molly." He said as he gently nudged her cheek. "Molly wake up."

 

Molly startled awake, "Oh, Sherlock do you need something? Are you in pain? Do you want some more water?"

 

"More water?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, you woke and drank three bottles of water about two hours after you passed out, then you woke up a couple hours after that and stumbled to the loo, you did that twice. Don't you remember?" She asked blushing slightly.

 

Sherlock shook his head.

 

"Do you need something for pain?"

 

"No." Which was a lie, but he didn't want her rushing off to find pain pills, he knew the soreness would wear off. "What happened?"

 

"You don't remember?" She looked at him then started to back out of the bed.

 

Sherlock wasn't having it. He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her back closer to him. "What happened after I made a fool out of myself in front of you and my family?"

 

 _He remembers..._ "Um, you passed out. I wanted to call emergency services but John checked you arm and said you just needed to sleep." She looked away, "We may have had a row about it." She looked back, "But your mother intervened and said you'd be furious if you woke up in a hospital after coming all the way out here and that if John said you needed sleep that she trusted him. I was overruled. Mycroft and John carried you up here and I... I've been watching to make sure you're okay, because I still think you need medical attention." She finished in a bit of a strop.

 

Sherlock smiled, "It seems I'm getting medical attention, _Dr. Hooper_."

 

Molly finally cracked a smile but then got serious once again, "John told me what happened, the snipers took out Moriarty? You didn't have to..." She didn't finish but he could see the look in her eyes and knew what it meant.

 

"No, I didn't get to kill the bastard." He hugged her closer, "I wanted to Molly, I wanted to be the one." He took a deep breath. "But it's probably for the best." Leaving the rest unsaid, that is that killing Magnessun had affected him deeply and one more death, even Moriarty's may have sent him to a very dark place.

 

"I know." She said sitting up to look at Sherlock's face. "You should eat something."

 

"I'm not hungry. I just want to stay here, I-I didn't think I'd ever get... here." He said lightly stroking her face, and nudging her back into a reclining position.

 

Molly swallowed, "So you meant that, what you said...before?"

 

"Yes, though it's not how I intended to tell you, but I meant it just the same."

 

"Oh, well that's good. I wasn't sure if it was just the delirium talking." She giggled nervously.

 

He smiled at her awkwardness, it was one of the many things that he love about her.

 

"You really need to eat." She changed the subject.

 

"I'd rather be here with you a bit longer," He cupped Molly's face with one hand. "I'm going to kiss you now." Molly just nodded as he leaned down and grazed his lips across hers. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he pressed his lips fully onto hers and one of Molly's hands came up to the back of his head. As he held her cheek in his hand he felt hot tears starting to pour, so he stopped the kiss.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

 

She nodded and took a deep breath, well as deep as she could being trapped half under the detective. "It's just been... I didn't... you love me?" She finally articulated.

 

"Of course I do, I think I always have. But you know, I always miss something." He smiled, "I'm so sorry it took all this..." He didn't finish, he didn't want to talk about the pain of the last several months. "I almost told you last time I was here, but I swore I'd take care of him first. Also you weren't very happy with me, not sure you would have wanted to hear it just then." He leaned down and kissed the tear tracks on her cheeks then over her jaw. He ran his hand down her side and under her t-shirt then started stroking the skin just above her sleep shorts. She shivered.

 

He started nipping and sucking on her neck and Molly let out a whimper as she felt his erection grind against her hip. "Oh God, Sherlock, ah- ah you, oh... you're in no condition."

 

"You let me worry about my condition." He mumbled against her neck as his hand traveled back under her shirt and found her breast. "Thank you for not wearing a bra, Molly." He said when he rucked up her shirt and gazed at her breasts.

 

"Well, I was suppose to be sleeping... not seducing you." She arched her back as he bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. "Sherlock, we're in you're... ah-oh, p-parents home. We really should stop." She said, although she had buried her hands in his hair holding him firmly to her chest.

 

He let go of her and looked up, "I don't care, we've waited long enough for this. I want you now."

 

"Your arm!" She squeaked as he moved to position himself completely on top of her.

 

"Sod my arm!" He said then took her in a heated kiss as he worked to spread her legs with his own. "I missed you so much." He mumbled into her neck then raised up on his good arm. "I want to see you, all of you."

 

Molly bit her lip, clearly considering having sex with Sherlock in his childhood bed, with his parents downstairs and him sporting a gun-shot wound. He was looking at her with those damn eyes again.. _. I'm going to have to build up some kind of resistance against those if this is going to work_ , she thought. "Fine, but be careful with that arm."

 

He rolled his eyes as he helped her with her shirt and started with her shorts. "Stop! I'll get those. You'll rip a stitch."

 

"You're worse than John. It's glue by the way. You do remember that I jumped off of a building once, then got up the next day and ran off to dismantle an international crime syndicate. I'm feeling much more motivated at this moment than I was then." He said as he rolled off of her and she shimmied out of her shorts and knickers. He finally got his first real look at her. "Oh, fuck Molly!" He put his hand on her belly and traced his fingers across her hips then gripped her and rolled her to him. "I'm not in pain, can I make love to you now?"

 

Molly whimpered and nodded her head. He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head then leaned back down kissing her breathless and taking right breast in his hand. "You're so beautiful. I'm such a bastard for every awful thing I ever said to you. I'll make it up to you I swear."

 

Molly tugged his pants down and helped him kick them off to the end of the bed. "Yes, you will. Just no more false complements Sherlock, don't say something unless you mean it."

 

He stopped and looked her in the eyes, "They weren't false Molly. I always meant them. Yes, my timing was convenient, and I'm ashamed that I used you're vulnerability to my advantage. But if I said I liked your hair, it's because I actually did. You have lovely hair." To prove his point he buried his fingers in it and kissed her neck.

 

"Oh, well... I see." Molly ran her hands down Sherlock's back, then moved one hand between them giving his cock a light tug.

 

"God, don't do that or we'll never get to the good parts." He struggled out. "Not that that wasn't good..."

 

Molly giggled, "I know what you meant Sherlock. But um, I'm not on birth control anymore, and I certainly didn't bring condoms to your parent's cottage..."

 

"I'm clean Molly. I swear. Please."

 

"No, I-I believe you, but... Sherlock... I could get pregnant."

 

"I know." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

 

"Oh..."

 

Suddenly Sherlock's fingers were inside her and she was fisting the bed sheets. He captured a nipple in his mouth as his thumb worked her clit. Molly felt herself building and building almost there... he stopped abruptly... and thrust his cock into her.

 

"Oooohhhhh," She tried to be quiet but sudden change in sensation, not to mention having no chance to adjust to his size sent her right over the edge. She came almost instantly. "Yes, lovely... fuck yes!" She breathed into Sherlock's ear.

 

He pumped into her and he kissed and sucked her throat as she came down from her orgasmic high only to feel another one building far too quickly. "Damnit Sherlock!"

 

"I know! I'm almost there Molly," He snaked his hand between them and pressed on her already highly sensitized bundle of nerves, "One more love!"

 

That was it, his voice, his body, his hand, his cock... his heart-felt confessions... her body exploded and her walls tightened once again around Sherlock. Through her fog she heard him call out her name and felt him spilling inside her. It was glorious... all this with him injured.

 

He collapsed and rolled off to the side panting. Molly remained where she was until Sherlock reached for her hand. "I'd like for you to come lay on me, but first we should see to my arm. I may have re-opened it a bit there at the end."

 

Molly shot up, "Oh, you great buffoon, I told you this would happen." She jumped up, grabbing her dressing gown and sprinted out of the room. When she returned he sat up and let her fuss over his arm. "You're mother had a fully stocked first aid kit, why am I not surprised?" She said she pulled out gloves and a suture kit. "Also she gave me a look like she knew exactly what we'd been doing up here. I'll never be able to look that woman in the eyes again, thank you for that!"

 

Sherlock laughed. "She's not def or blind Molly. You have a quite noticeable love bite on your neck."

 

Molly gasped and narrowed her eyes at him then returned her attention to his arm, "It opened just a tiny bit. Two stitches should do it. I still want to take you to the hospital." She said as she worked.

 

"And I want to go raid my mother's fridge then bring you back to bed and get you off several more times. I've been working non-stop for months Molly. We'll stay one more night and head back in the morning."

 

"Fine, I've never been able to tell you no. Don't know why I thought I'd be to able start now." She finished her work and cleaned up the supplies. "Where are all of my things by the way? Mycroft's words were 'they're being taken care of, Miss Hooper.'" She said in her best Mycroft Holmes voice.

 

Sherlock laughed again, "Your flat is just as you left it, however I'm not sure if Mrs. Hudson will be willing to part with Toby. She's become quite attached." He sat up and located his pants and sleep trousers. "I do have a solution for that problem though." Molly was fishing new knickers out of a drawer.

 

"Oh, and what's that?" She said as she put them on.

 

"You move into Baker Street with me since Toby already lives there. It will be less upsetting for him." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know how much he hates change Molly."

 

"Hmmm, does seem the sensible solution, for Toby that is." She giggled.

 

"Molly," He said as he turned her to face him. "I'm not going to pretend that any of this will be easy. You know me far too well for that. But..." He started then he released her and paced to the window.

 

"Sherlock?" She sat down on the bed. He turned back to her and smiled then crouched down so he was level with her face and took her hands.

 

"When I was shot, when Mary shot me, you told me how to fall. _You._ You were the first person I saw. I've tried to imagine what would have happened that day with Moriarty if you weren't..." He looked down at their joined hands. "You are always there to save me Molly, you always keep me alive, keep me fighting. All those years away, everyone else thought I was dead, but I kept thinking I-I have to make it back, she risked so much for me, I owe her that..." He looked back up, she was crying. "Please don't cry, I can't stand it."

 

Molly threaded her fingers through his hair and smiled, "Happy tears, Sherlock. I didn't think you ever thought about me while you were gone."

 

"Of course I did." He huffed and shook his head, "What I'm trying to say is, right now all I know is that I love you. I don't know how to be a boyfriend, I don't know if I'll make you happy Molly. But I can't do this without you." He raised a hand and placed it on her chest over her heart, he was watching his hand as if he could actually see her heart beating.

 

She pulled his face up so he'd look in her eyes. "Sherlock Holmes, I loved you when you acted like an uncaring bastard. What makes you think I'm going anywhere now? Besides, saved me too you know." She kissed him.

 

"I wouldn't have had to save you if I didn't put you in danger in the first place." He said after the kiss broke.

 

"No, I was talking about love. Great love Sherlock, is sustaining, it keep us going. I always thought I had to love enough for both of us, guess I was wrong. See, it kept both of us alive." She beamed.

 

Sherlock smiled, because yes, he finally did see.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, thank you all for reading my little series. Hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
